Telling Him, Telling Her
by nogooddeedx
Summary: One Shot. The titles bad i know, am not good at them or these, but set just after brookes trail. my version as how elle/emmett got together : !


**Telling Her, Telling Him**

**Elle/Emmett one shot from Legally Blonde! Legally Blonde is my favourite musical well, apart from Wicked! I saw the show on MTV. And in London, loved it! I LOVE Laura Bell Bundy! I think she's great; she is my idol (L)! And I love her with Christian Borle, they are too cute! So glad they got together in real life! **

**So I know the title is bad, I'm no good with them! But this is set just after Brooke's trial! **

**A/N: I don't own LBTM otherwise Emmett would have got that kiss at the end of 'Take It like a Man'.**

* * *

Emmett made his way through all the reporters, he moved as fast as he could trying to avoid all their questions as they were all about a certain blonde whom he didn't not want to mention at that time. It's not that he didn't like Elle anymore. Well he didn't, he _loved _her, but would she really go back to Warner? Surely not! _I mean after all he only see's her as a "Marlin" which was dumb! Because little Miss Woods comma Elle is not only beautiful but she is funny, sweet, smart and fun to be around!_

"Emmett!" his thoughts were interrupted by the one and only little Miss Woods comma Elle. She came running towards him; he picked her up and spun her around, just like they had done earlier in the court room. He suddenly forgot what he was thinking about. Elle had that effect on him, even if she was the topic he was thinking about!

"Congratulations Elle." Emmett said flatly. He did try to sound excited for Elle but failed.

"You don't sound too happy about it!" Elle protested. _What did she except? A party? Yeah that's right, he would throw a party to celebrate the woman he loved engagement! Elle could be so oblivious at times. "_And I couldn't have done it without you!" _Great somehow he had driven Elle back into Warner's arms!_

He then noticed Elle's finger didn't bear an engagement ring!

"Elle! Your hand?" he half asked, half shouted.

"Yes? What about it?"

"Elle, what- and- how- but- I thought- an Warner- ?" Emmett rambled.

"Are you going to be finishing any of these questions?" Elle laughed.

"Oh sorry, but didn't Warner propose to you?"

"Um, yeah but I turned him down!" Emmett's heart rose "Anyway, I kinda like someone else!" And his heart sank again.

"Oh, who?" Emmett asked

"A guy who is funny, cute, very handsome, amazing, and wonderful and he is great to be around. Also he sees me for me and not just another Malibu beach Barbie blonde! Oh Emmett I don't just like him, I _love_ him!"

She took a step closer to Emmett and wrapped her arms around his neck, _God! She's trying to kill me isn't she? _Thought Emmett.

Elle whispered into Emmett's ear, "Emmett Forest you are the funniest, cutest, most handsome, amazing, wonderful guy I know! Your great to be around you see me for and not a Malibu beach Barbie blonde! Oh Emmett I don't just like you, I _love_ you!"

Emmett was stunned.

Elle took a step back to look at Emmett's face, but she was all too quickly pulled back in by her waist.

"Little Miss Woods comma Elle, you are the funniest, cutest, most beautiful, amazing, wonderful girl I know! Your great to be around I see you for and you a Malibu beach Barbie blonde! Oh Elle, I _love_ you too."

He kissed her passionately, forgetting everything around them and they both knew that, in that moment they would be together forever!

* * *

**One year later.**

Emmett and Elle sat across the table from each other, staring into each other eyes, holding each other's hands.

"Can you believe it?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, one year ago today you won your very first, of many, cases!" Emmett replied.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the most important thing I won that day. I won the love of my life!"

"I love you Elle!" Emmett said.

"I love you too Emmett!" Elle said giving him a kiss.

Emmett knew this was the exact time. He knew Elle was his forever and so to make it official he walked over to Elle bent down on one knee and asked Elle Woods to become Elle Forest! And of course she said yes (not without a few omigods first, what did you expect it was Elle!).

Everyone in the restaurant cheered as Elle kissed her fiancée!

* * *

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? It was short I know! But oh well, you'll just have to live with it! **

**Like glee? Check out my glee story, The New Kid! xxxx**


End file.
